<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Does One Fall For Their (Not-So) Arch-nemesis by jenjaemrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523438">How Does One Fall For Their (Not-So) Arch-nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens'>jenjaemrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Romance, athletes jeno and jaemin, kind of enemies to friends to lovers, oblivious to feelings, very jaemin centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin was fifteen when he meets his arch-nemesis.<br/>Jaemin was fifteen when he fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Does One Fall For Their (Not-So) Arch-nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/gifts">jaeminomin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmaooo I genuinely never thought I'd do this nct fic shit again but hey donya this is for you!<br/>I have been only into Haikyuu recently so I thought maybe inputting elements of that would make me interested. So, here I am!<br/>Those who watch hq or even read the manga might see some similarities to CERTAIN characters but yeah. I also have to add that I have no idea how volleyball system works in SK so I did things a bit more like they were shown in Haikyuu sorry<br/>This might be a bit of a mess but I haven't read or written anything nomin in a while. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think?<br/>That's all!<br/>Author also feels the need to warn anyone who reads this that her grammar is terrible and if you see wrong punctuations or no punctuations then please ignore it. thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Important things to</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <strong><span class="u"> note</span>:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Spiker:</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> An offensive player on the team whose job is to basically score the point by spiking the ball on the opposing court</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Setter:</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> The player on the team whose job is to set/toss a ball to the other players.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>libero:</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> The player on the team who plays completely on defense and can't play offense.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jump serve: </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>where the player serves the ball at the start of the game by increasing their power and jumping as they hit the ball.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jaemin first meets Jeno when they’re fifteen and on different sides of the net. He had whispers of him before, of this fifteen-year-old boy who was already making a name for himself, had even watched recordings of him playing but, nothing had really prepared him to meet him face to face on the court. Lee Jeno was beautiful. He was, probably, the most beautiful boy Jaemin had ever seen, and he looks at his own face in the mirror every single day. Multiple times but that wasn’t the point here. Lee Jeno was beautiful, even with that stoic look on his face. The pale face, the dark eyes, the cheekbones, and the dark hair framing his face made him look like some kind of Greek God. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Jeno was really stunning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Jeno was also an asshole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin grits his teeth as the ball ricochet off his arm. He could only stare as their team’s libero chased after the ball in vain. And when the ball drops, Jaemin looks at Jeno, who almost seemed bored, turning away without a glance. The opposing team whoops and cheers fill the court, along with the cheers of their school. On Jaemin’s side of the court, it was gloomy. They all trudged and lined up. He couldn’t look at the faces of his teammate. He felt disappointed. They were the best. This was his final year at middle school. They were supposed to take the trophy home.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tries to smile as they’re handed the silver medals. However, the way his teammates were looking at him told him enough of how he was failing at trying to look pleasant. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like a failure. He was a setter. It was his job to make sure his spikers get the best toss. But they faced more blocks than successful spikes today.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin looks at the opposing side again. They were all celebrating. Only Lee Jeno stood to the side with a bored expression. Jaemin felt himself scowl again. If he wasn’t there, then their team would have won. Moreover, he looked so ungrateful to not even celebrate the win with his team. He was such a rude, pompous asshole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if he heard his thoughts, Lee Jeno turned to look at him. The expression on his face pissed Jaemin off enough that he grinned at him. It made him frown and turn away.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first time they met. It would not be the last. Jaemin swore the next time they met he would beat Jeno. He definitely would beat Jeno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he meets was during the High School National tournament. Jaemin enters the place filled with all the arrogance of a 16-year-old who knew he was one of the best players present there. This time when he faces Lee Jeno (who only seemed to become even more beautiful) he was prepared. He has a stronger team. He would win. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like Déjà vu as the ball drops on their court as Jaemin lies on the ground, hand-stretched to reach out to it. He looks up and sees Lee Jeno, who looks down at him. He thinks something flashes in those dark, cold eyes of his before he turns his back to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was a bronze medal around his neck and even more bitterness in his heart. He had won the award for the best setter of the tournament. His teammates congratulated him, and he looked up at the stands where his brother stood looking at him proudly. It eased him up a bit.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not enough to not feel the anger when he sees Jeno with the aloof expression standing with the gold around his neck.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time I will beat him. Next time I’ll beat the pants off that asshole I swear.” Jaemin vowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you the first hundred times.” Renjun drawled, not even bothering to look up at him from his sketchbook. “You’re obsessed with him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Jaemin scowled at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun, finally, looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. “You’ve been talking about that boy nonstop since your first match. That was two years ago. I’ve been hearing you talk about him constantly for the past two years. Not to mention the way you obsessively watch every single match he plays.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called studying the enemy!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. If that’s what makes you feel better. Normal people call it having a crush.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin jerked away violently, which caused him to fall off </span>
  <span>Renjun’s</span>
  <span> bed. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> snickered and picked up his sketchbook again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly did not have a crush on Jeno! Sure, he was stunning (enough to maybe make Jaemin a tad bit breathless), and he was good at volleyball (he was amazing at it), but that did not mean he had a crush on him. He was Jaemin’s nemesis. His obstacle to reaching the top of the nation. Being the best setter wasn’t enough if it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t win with his team. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was prepared to train until the next Nationals when they’d definitely win gold.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Except for a week later, he was making his way happily to the Youth Camp for all the best players of the nation. Only the best was selected for this and people from this bunch would be selected for the u19 tournaments. Jaemin was happily skipping along to the National Training Center only to freeze when he sees the familiar dark hair and maroon jacket.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Lee Jeno was here. Why was Jaemin even surprised? They were both regarded as two of the best players of their generation. He seemed to be talking (if talking means just listening) to another boy who wore the same outfit as he did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Mark, the captain of their team and the current setter of that school. The setter who was awarded the best setter award before Jaemin snatching the title away from him. At least, Jaemin wins in that department. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his head, squaring his shoulders, Jaemin walks forward to the training center. The two of them pause their conversation when they see him. Mark smiles and nods at him. Jaemin returns the gesture, more of politeness than anything else seeing that Mark was someone Jaemin was compared to. Jeno just stares at him. Jaemin locked eyes with him. It was Jeno who turned away first, walking on ahead while Mark runs after him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He expected the camp would be harsh but exciting. He wasn’t disappointed because it was all of that and more. Meeting more monsters who craved and loved this game just like he did.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it bugged him every time he received Jeno’s spikes. As a setter, Jaemin could appreciate how good of a spiker Jeno was. He could even admit, grudgingly that is, that he may be the best spiker Jaemin has ever seen. It bugged him because he knew he could set a much better toss for Jeno than Mark was. Not to be arrogant (‘don’t even try to pretend’ a voice that sounded distinctly like </span>
  <span>Renjun’s</span>
  <span> echoed in his head), but Jaemin was the best setter. He knew exactly how to push every spiker. Mark was good, but Jaemin was better. He could do much better and it was proven when he won the title.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they swapped players in the next round, it was Jeno and Jaemin in one team. A part of him hated it while the other part of him was excited.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And when he sets the toss for Jeno, he sees the boy study it for a second before jumping up and spiking it down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just doubt my toss?” Jaemin frowns. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno turns at him. “I only studied it a bit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That pisses him off more.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You... I’ll make you hit my toss without a doubt. I’ll show you my tosses are the best. You wait and watch!” Jaemin scowled at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno simply shrugs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the game, Jaemin smiles smugly at Jeno, who had a slight frown on his face as he studied his hand and then glances at him curiously. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you I was the best.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno stares at him for a while before walking away when Mark calls for him. He didn’t agree with Jaemin, but he hadn’t denied it either.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was another scrimmage and some spiking practice. It was tough, but that was exactly what he was here for. By the end of it, Jaemin had expected that he’d take a bath, eat, text his brother and Renjun, and then sleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He is stopped by Jeno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Na Jaemin.” He calls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin glanced at him from where he stood a few feet away, shuffling nervously, and eyes darting around.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. It started to irk Jaemin, and he was about to snap when Jeno says, “exchange you serves for receives?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin blinks at him, and he sees from the corner of his eyes that Mark looks surprised too. Jeno purses his lips and waits for Jaemin’s answer. He contemplates it for a few seconds just to see Jeno fidget a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. As long as I can receive your serves too.” Jaemin added in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods, and they both walk back to the court. He sees him wave off Mark, who looks at both of them curiously before shrugging. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a simple practice, but this was Na Jaemin. He was anything but not competitive. And when it comes to </span>
  <span>Lee Jeno,</span>
  <span> he was even more competitive than usual. So, maybe he did put a lot of extra force on the first jump serve and smirked when he sees how Jeno fails to receive it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one point for me.” He calls out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno glares at him and picks up the ball. His serve was just as deadly, if not even more, than his usual spikes. He seems to smirk at Jaemin when he sees Jaemin fail to receive it.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one for each.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The grin on Jaemin’s face must be challenging because Jeno’s next receive is successful and the next serve was deadlier than the last. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The little game ends with 20 to 18, with Jeno winning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time when Jaemin looks at Jeno, he thinks that he sees his eyes glinting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a pattern over the rest of the week. They’d practice with everyone else, however, as soon as they were all gone, the two of them would practice serves and receives together. Jaemin says that it’s practice so he can get better at receiving Jeno’s powerful spikes for the next time. Yet, he could not deny that he may have been growing to like Jeno’s presence. He may have even started being able to read Jeno a bit.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the way the boy’s lips would curl down into a frown whenever one of his serves went out of bound, or the way he would curl his fists and his eyes would shine when he scores against Jaemin. He learns to see how Jeno loves volleyball in his own way. He didn’t express it as Jaemin did, but he could feel the dedication with every impact of his spikes on Jaemin’s arms.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are like me too, aren’t you? Jaemin thinks as he watches Jeno stretch after the practice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hesitate to approach Jeno when the camp is over. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your number.” He asks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looks like he is about to say something, but Jeno takes his phone and types in his number, which leaves Mark staring at Jeno with his mouth hanging open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin grins. “See you at the Nationals Lee. I’ll defeat you this time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sees the small quirk of his lips into a smirk. Jeno doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are enough.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin goes back home more excited than he ever was. When he recounts the events of the past week to Renjun, he sees the way his friend looks at him and ignores it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He throws himself back into practice with his team. It was the regular life again except for how he texted Jeno frequently. It was about everything and nothing. Their conversations ranged from Jaemin complaining about his classes to Jeno talking about his cats. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He learned that Jeno had three cats despite being allergic to them, he learned that Jeno was actually a good student (that seems so unfair!) and that he has been playing volleyball since he was five. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Why cats? </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Cats are cute. Also, they can look after themselves. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Why not dogs? </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Cats are cuter. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>I’m about to change your mind! </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’d send each other random pictures of animals. Jaemin would send in dogs, and Jeno would send in cats. His brother, Jaehyun, would look at him like he’d lost his mind whenever Jaemin would burst out laughing while texting Jeno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno didn’t talk much, but he listened to Jaemin. Even if that was about something stupid and ridiculous, he would still listen. He was horrified when he learned of Jaemin’s coffee intake (“you’re an athlete you do realize that’s unhealthy?”) and had sent him a list of things he could drink that were not coffee. Jaemin responded by sending him a photo of the coffee he got on his way home after practice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was curious why he chose volleyball. He was a good student. He had the potential to go to college and study anything, but Jeno said he wanted to be a volleyball player. He asked him once why he chose volleyball.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Why volleyball? </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>My brother taught me how to play volleyball. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>It was our thing, </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Lucky you. My brother doesn’t get shit about the game, </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>but he is nice enough to come to my matches as much as he can.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>What about your brother? Does he still play? </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>No.  </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Well, he must still play with you, at least. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>He is dead. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He learns that day that Jeno’s older brother died in a car accident five years ago. It was his brother who taught him how to play, and it was that very incident that made him stop playing Volleyball for almost a year.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin can’t imagine that. Losing someone you love so much as well as losing volleyball. He doesn’t know how Jeno picked up a volleyball again, but Jaemin was glad he did. Volleyball wouldn’t be fun if he wasn’t competing with Jeno.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Is it for him that you want to play?</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Yes and no. He taught me but...I can’t see myself</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>without this game.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gets it. In this way he thinks he is so like Jeno. This game is a part of them and Jaemin, too, can’t see himself ever without it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a crush on him,” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> says again when they were both at </span>
  <span>Renjun’s</span>
  <span> house on a weekend and Jaemin had been texting Jeno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” But this time, it lacked the force. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He liked talking to him. Whether it was about volleyball or asking him how to solve an equation, he really liked to talk to him. There was this thing about talking to Jeno that made him...almost excited in the way it did when he was about to play against a strong opponent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Jeno again during the Nationals, but unlike all the previous occasions when he felt nothing but a swell of hatred at the sight of him, he felt genuine happiness. He sees Jeno’s eyes darting around the place as if he was looking for something or someone before they landed on him.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And when Jaemin smiled at Jeno he could swear that he saw the boy smile at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t play against each other that year. Jaemin’s team had lost earlier in the competition. Jaemin walked off the court with his team feeling disappointed. The top two teams in the nation and they couldn’t even make it to the top four this year. What an utter joke they were.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you that coffee was unhealthy.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiled humorlessly as he took another sip. He sees Jeno look disapprovingly at him as he drinks the terrible coffee from the vending machine.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well. Being healthy certainly won’t help me when I play as crap as I did.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t crap.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing doesn’t mean you are crap. Winning isn’t guaranteed and you know that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did. That’s the point of volleyball and every other sport. The strongest didn’t always win. But that didn’t matter to him because he lost.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. We lost.” I lost. “I played crap. I was bad. I was the setter-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that!” Jeno reaches out and turns him harshly towards him, his eyes burning as they met Jaemin’s. “You’re not crap! You’re not a bad setter! So, stop saying that!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stares at him, dumbfounded. They were so close. Close enough that Jaemin could almost feel Jeno’s lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Jeno swallowed. “amazing. You've been amazing since we played against each other when we were fifteen. You’ve always been so amazing. The best setter I have ever played against, and even played with. So, don’t you dare say that you’re terrible Jaemin. You don’t get to talk like this about someone...I admire so much.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jeno is kissing him. It was a simple touch that lasted for a few seconds before Jeno sprints away from him. He didn’t even give him enough time to...what? What would Jaemin do? Kiss him back? What would it be like to kiss him back? It was only for a few seconds but his lips felt soft. It felt so soft. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to...oh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He likes him. He likes Jeno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin didn’t know how he made his way to his teammates and climbed on the bus. He didn’t know how he made his way home until he sees Jaehyun and Renjun in the living room waiting for him with warm smiles.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One look at them has Jaemin blurting out, “Jeno kissed me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at him and then exchange a look and look at him again.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you do?” Jaehyun asks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh....” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> groans </span>
  <span>and Jaehyun</span>
  <span> face palms. They look at him like he is an idiot. He might as well be one at this moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me you’ve been pining for this boy for three years and when he confesses you just walk away?” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> asked incredulously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“uh....”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this!” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> exclaims. “Are you sure he is your brother Jaehyun? Were you this bad when you had a thing for your boyfriend?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jaehyun frowns. “I asked him out instantly and didn’t pine like an idiot for three years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well,</span>
  <span> some of us happen to fall for our arch nemesis who goes to a different school in a different region and-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is emotionally constipated?” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> interjected.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin glares at him before sighing. He can’t even deny of this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what should I do now?” He asks them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you want to do Jaemin?” Jaehyun asks. He knows his brother (and Renjun) would support him no matter what. They’d do anything he asks them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... want to tell Jeno how I feel.” He declares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” They both look at him proud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walks back to the door but his brother reaches out and pulls him back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh maybe not now? It’s terribly late and he needs sleep. He has </span>
  <span>semifinals,</span>
  <span> tomorrow right?” Jaehyun suggests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That was right. Jeno who was also careful with his health would surely be sleeping now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to text him?” Renjun asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It has to be face to face. I need to...” He trailed off not knowing what to say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They seem to get it and they both let him go to bed. He tosses and turns the entire night. He replays every single word that Jeno said. He thought Jaemin was amazing ever since he was fifteen. Ever since he’s played against Jaemin in that one game. Was that when Jeno started liking him? Jaemin didn’t even like him then, or did he? </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> would say he did. He always said that Jaemin had a weird crush on Jeno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He only realized a few hours ago that he had feelings for Jeno but what if he liked Jeno ever since the first day he saw him. Ever since he was fifteen and on the opposing side of the net. Ever since he saw Jeno’s beautiful form as he jumped up to spike a ball. Ever since he saw Jeno’s setters and felt this bitterness so deep in his heart that he had refused to acknowledge it because he was supposed to be the best setter. He had won that title but he was bitter because those setters had Jeno and he didn’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He touches his lips again as he recalls the kiss. He kissed before. He kissed boys and girls but none had left him feeling like this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, he felt worse than last night. He looked terrible too. Jaehyun cringed at the sight of him but smiled at him. Jaemin was sure his own smile looked more like a grimace. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the breakfast, Jaehyun drives him to the stadium and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> joins them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna see you act like the idiot that you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He truly has the worst best friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he enters the bleachers, the match had already started. He sees Jeno on the court receiving a spike and running up as Mark moves to set the ball for him. Jaemin watches, mesmerized, as Jeno jumps up and spikes across the court. By the time Jeno lands on the court the shrill whistle indicates that it was a point for Jeno’s team. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jaemin had thought that Jeno was emotionless and cold when it comes to volleyball. But now he can see how happy he is every time he scores a point. How he celebrates with his team in his own way after every point someone scores. He sees him pat and smile at the </span>
  <span>first-year</span>
  <span> blocker, </span>
  <span>Jisung</span>
  <span>, when the boy had successfully blocked another spike in a row.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How did Jaemin ever call him a pompous asshole when Jeno was anything but that?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time he watches the match he aches to play. He wants to play with Jeno. He wants to set for him again, but this time he wants to do it an official game. He wants to call Jeno’s name when he sets a ball. He wants Jeno to rely on him. He wants them to play on the court, on the same, as equals.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I want.” he declares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brother and friend say nothing but smile at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the final buzzer rang, the entire place erupted in cheers as Jeno’s team won. Jaemin claps along with them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me.” He tells them before running off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He runs past the crowd to where he knows Jeno would be. People look at him confused when they see him but he pays no mind to it. Today he really does not care about his reputation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he turns around the </span>
  <span>corner,</span>
  <span> he sees Jeno with Mark and a couple of their other teammates.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jeno!” He shouts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all look at him surprised, but Jeno turns pale at the sight of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there!” Jaemin shouts and jumps at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone scrambles away from them and Jeno yelps when he feels Jaemin jump on him. There were few other people who stopped to see what was going on, but Jaemin really didn’t care.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you?” Jaemin thundered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He stutters.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You left! You left before you even let me say anything!” Jaemin hissed. “Don’t you know it’s rude to just kiss someone and leave like that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hears someone choke at his words and people whisper. He has no time to look at them. Not when Jeno looks embarrassed and starts to turn all red.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what else was I supposed to do?” He scowls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there so I could have done this!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s all he says before leaning in and kissing him. He was right. Jeno really did have soft lips. Even now when he was covered in sweat after playing a full set, his lips were soft.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno freezes when he feels Jaemin kiss him and it makes Jaemin smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also rude to not kiss back someone who likes you back, you know?” Jaemin whispers against his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno grabs his waist and pulls him closer, kissing him again and this time Jaemin kisses him back. It doesn’t matter that there’s a crowd and Jeno is definitely going to be embarrassed after this. All that matters is that it took three years for them to be here and Jaemin won’t let go of this chance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was fifteen when he fell for the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Jaemin was seventeen when he tells this boy his feelings and kisses him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was now </span>
  <span>twenty-two</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jen!” He calls out and sends up a toss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno quickly runs and jumps up without a hesitation, because he trusted and knew Jaemin; he knew Jaemin’s tosses just like he knew how Jaemin liked his coffee; he knew that Jaemin preferred to sleep on the right side and would toss a lot before settling down curled into Jeno’s arms; he knew that Jaemin hated horror movies but loved to watch them with Jeno so he could cuddle with him. He knows how dedicated Jaemin was with this sport. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Jaemin would always send him the best toss and nobody could stop them because together Jaemin and Jeno were undefeatable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno spikes the ball down and Jaemin laughs, jumping in the arms of the boy he loves so much.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin kisses Jeno on the court and the buzzer rings out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/>Also in case any of you are hq stans and are wondering: Jaemin's character is very much influenced from Miya Atsumu and Jeno's character is very much influenced by Sakusa Kiyoomi. Both of whom have taken over my mind sigh.<br/>p.s: watch haikyuu if you haven't &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>